Warped Keiun
|race = Human |gender = Male |age = |birthday = |height = |weight = |blood type = |status = Deceased |relatives = |occupation = Sōhei |rank = |affiliation = |japanese voice = |english voice = |live action = |anime debut = |manga debut = Chapter 2 }} り いがみの |"Hyappongari" Igami no Keiun}} was a sōhei and a criminal obsessed with weapons. He later became one of the few death row criminals sent to Kotaku to find the Elixir of Life in order to receive a pardon for his crimes. His assigned Asaemon was Yamada Asaemon Kishō. Appearance Keiun was a very tall and muscular man. He wears a mask and a white headcowl with a scratched metal headband. He wore beads and a frayed, sleeveless traditional monks robe. Underneath, Keiun had armour grafted to his skin, which he calls his "Living Armour", and multiple scars on both his body and face. Gallery Warped Keiun design.png|Keiun's manga design. Warped Keiun appearance.png|Warped Keiun's full appearance. Keiun unmasked.png|Keiun without his mask. Personality Keiun was a man who had a blood thirsty passion for weapons and believes that he can bring out the true capabilities of every weapon he uses. According to Gabimaru, his love for weapons can be seen as being perverted. He is ruthless and prefers to have the upper hand, shown when he came up with the idea of slaughtering the criminals sent to Kotaku so he can take his time searching for the Elixir of Life. History Keiun undergone training as a warrior monk but then got obsessed with weapons and took his training to the extreme. He had stolen over a hundred weapons from martial artists and had slaughtered a large number of acclaimed blade masters.Jigokuraku Chapter 3, page 11 Plot Island Arc Before being sentenced to death, Keiun was given a chance to be pardon of his crimes if he were to acquire the Elixir of Life for the shogun on an island. After being gathered together with a group of criminals, they were told to start a massacre until only a few were available to leave for the island. Keiun survived and left with his Asaemon, Yamada Asaemon Kishō. Soon after arriving of the island, he encountered Gabimaru and landed a surprise attack in order to eliminate competition. He got annoyed when Gabimaru survived the attack and ignored him. He then started attacking Gabimaru, breaking weapon after weapon as he assaulted him, until it was revealed that Gabimaru suffered no damage and had just tied his hands as commanded by his Asaemon. As he got even more angry, Gabimaru grabbed the end of his spear and lifted him up and then kicked one of Keiun's spears towards Keiun's chest. As Keiun stood up, he revealed he had "Living Armor" under his skin and wasn't pierced, then proceeded to mock Gabimaru about him not being able to properly utilize weapons and that he will "teach" him. Moments later, Gabimaru had killed Keiun with a dozen of his weapons that had pierced his Living Armor. Kishō then decapitated the deceased monks head as proof to the shogun that Keiun is dead. Abilities and Powers Keiun was considered to be a criminal to dangerous to live and was given a death sentence. He became one of the few that managed to survive a massacre full of death row criminals such as himself while his hands were restrained. Weapons Specialist Keiun carried over a hundred weapons and stated that he was capable of using them to there fullest potential.Jigokuraku Chapter 3, page 21 He also had armour grafted to his chest, which he calls his "Living Armor",Jigokuraku Chapter 3, page 20 which is sturdy enough to protect him from average weapon attacks. Trivia *Keiun takes reference to Benkei, a Japanese warrior monk who went on a personal quest to take 1000 swords from samurai warriors, who he believed were arrogant and unworthy. *Keiun ranked 41st place in the manga 1st Character Popularity Poll. References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Criminal Category:Deceased